


Guardians of a Path

by Aaron_The_Th0t



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO I am trying to reply to every comment so almost half of them are going to be my replies, Angst, But also, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardians have animal forms, Here we go, I feel it's no longer relevent, I will warn before hand tho, Like, Monsters are on the surface, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has female parts, Reader is a "guardian", Suicide mention, Will add more tags as we go along, abuse mention, also bear traps on leg, and kinda at first using the skeletons for power?, another skelebae x reader, because we need more, but that goes away quickly, but will also get heavy sometimes, death of a loved one mentioned, depends on how far I go with this before, into the land of bonefriends, might make a side fic for smut tho, my first undertale fic on this account, nonbinary pronouns are used for them, oh yeah wait, possible mentions of heavy topics, reader's animal form is a wolf, so ya yeet, some violence and mentions of death, thats fun, things like that, this will have fluff, welp, won't ever have smut on this particular fic, woo anxiety of not doing well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_Th0t/pseuds/Aaron_The_Th0t
Summary: You, the Reader, are a guardian of a forest. Sounds pretty cool, right? You embody the spirit of a wolf, and help fight to protect this particular woodland. I'm sure most would kill for a job like this, not you. You were killed for this job, and damnit, it's lonely when all your coworkers are self righteous pricks. Lucky for you, a group of skeletal companions have ignored the warnings and rumors you helped spread about how the house on the egde of the woods was "haunted" or "cursed", so now your life has just got a bit more interesting.A story in which maybe being immortal isn't so bad once the right people basically walk right into the trap that is your friendship





	1. Wolf meet Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Aaron, and this is my first undertale fanfic on this account. My old account is no longer active. The first chapter isn't really getting into the thick of things yet, and also isn't that good because brain no wanna work on Papyrus and Blue's personalities in my head so RIP. Anywho, you know how it goes
> 
> EDIT: Chapter edited 11/13/19. Not much changed but I didn't give up half way through this time

You were running. Not from anything, but to something, an old home of yours from years ago. You just recently learned from the other Guardians that some new people had moved in, and it’s been a long time since you’ve seen new people. So long, in fact, that you would Kill to get some new company, anything other than these self righteous fucks you worked with. “You’re doing it wrong, Y/N,” “Read the books Y/N,” “We are all older than you and know so much better, it’s not like we basically kidnapped you and slaughtered your family, Y/N, it was the forests will,” they say. Doesn’t matter if it was or wasn’t fully their fault, they could have said something, but those years are behind you. 

Hell, living like this, you’re glad it was you chosen and not anyone else in your family.

Then you heard it, the panicked voices drifting from the forest around you. Well, it seems you weren’t the first to locate anyone, then. You got down, shifting forms, willing to fight whoever was pestering the poor sods who didn’t listen to the rumors you spread about the house. You moved with precision, steps not hitting anything to make noise, as you crept forward. Then, you felt it, energy. Pure, unfiltered magic, and you shivered. You only felt this after a fight to protect the forest you guarded.

You peered around a tree to see the oldest guardian cornering two monsters, skeletons, their tail curling around the exit of the small den they had pushed the skeletons to. Well, looks like you wouldn’t be fighting today, as fighting the Snake Guardian was a surefire way to punishment. You stopped trying to hide, knowing the Snake could smell you by now, and just walked over and nipped at the end of their tail.

They flared up at you, hissing, “Back off, it’s been so long since I’ve had a toy to play with,” placing their claws in between the skeletons and you. 

You huffed, rolling your eyes, “Come On, these guys aren’t toys, and besides, you still mess with me on a day to day basis, isn’t that enough. They’re scared shitless,” you growled back, tilting your head side to side to accentuate your words, before looking over to the two skeletons caught in Reyx’s trap, “besides, you’ll scare them away,” you finished, pushing past the Naga looking guardian to face the two skeletons.

Getting a good look at them, you saw there was a tall and small one, the tall one was in an orange and white looking costume, while the other was blue and grey. The taller one piqued up, “E-EASY, DOG! WE AREN’T H-HERE TO HURT YOU!” and you laughed. In your wolf form, you came up to just under his head.

“I’m going to take them home,” you barked at Reyx, picking the small one up by the back of the shirt and nodding to the tall one to follow.

“Always have to ruin my fun, don’t you,” Reyx hissed back, backing up to let you three pass. 

“L-LET THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE DOWN THIS INSTANT!” the shorter one yelled at you, struggling in your grasp, attempting to use his hands to pry your jaw off his clothes. You repositioned your bite on his shirt to keep him steady as you began to follow the scent trail back to wherever they came from, “N-NO! PAPYRUS!” he called out to the taller one, whose name, if you had to guess, was probably Papyrus. You turned to look at the taller one, lifting an eyebrow but making sure not to show any hostility.

“M-MAYBE THEY ARE TRYING TO H-HELP?” the taller one suggested, and you nodded slightly, placing the small one down gently. You let out a huff turning to point your head towards where they came from and taking a few steps, looking back at them. They looked at each other and whispered something back and forth before you make a small bark to get their attention, 

You stopped paying attention to what was being said at that point, figuring if they wanted your attention they would find a way to get it back, and just focused on finding the way back to their home to return them.

Once the house was within sight, you turned back to look at the two of them, and they jumped a bit. You just huffed and tilted your head to point them towards the house.

“O-OH, UH, THANK YOU, WOLF,” the tall one said looking back at you while walking to the house, unsure of what exactly had just happened. They both, realizing that they were home free, scurried off, looking back every so often as you watched them. Once they were within their property, you turned back, returning to the forest. 

You would keep in mind that there were new faces around


	2. Wolf gets Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While doing a routine fight you happen to get a small problem attached to your leg. Remembering the new neighbors, you decide to pay them a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support!!!! It means a lot to me! I cannot guarantee an update schedule as I am busy when I'm not writing usually, but I'll try and keep things flowing!

You were running. Sound familiar? Not exactly. This time, it really was from something, well, someone. Someones. Many people. Hey, at least it was a usual thing. Or, well, was, until you stepped into that god forsaken bear trap. Who the Hell, leaves fucking BEAR TRAPS around the woods!

While usually you would fight in your human form, as it was easier to dodge flying objects that were thrown or launched, or shot even, at you, in order to keep running, you had to go wolf, as three legs were better than one, even though your leg shifting in the bear trap hurt like a bitch. Of all the days for the other guardians to not watch your progress, today had to be the worst.

Your left hind leg was lifted in the air as you dodged around trees, trying to think of a way out of this mess that didn’t involve losing the fight. Losing the tussle ended badly for both you and the forest, as the next guardian would take over and you would owe the group a favor, something to help them go against the next “boss”, and while maybe that isn’t bad to you, the drama caused by being the first guardian to lose sure as hell isn’t something you want to listen to.

Then, you felt it, the jolt of magic returning to your system. Almost like you had won the fight and were being rewarded with more power from the forest, but you haven’t won, you could still hear their footsteps trailing behind you. You tried to trace back the energy to the source, and remembered.

Those monsters had reeked of it. Pure, unfiltered magic, an all you could ever want supply.

You changed directions, remembering where the house was located, and felt an arrow connect with your injured leg, just above the bear trap. You stumbled a little, but refused to let up. You refused to be beat when your saving grace was so close. The house came into view, and while you remained in the forest, the magic oozing from the property was plentiful for you.

You felt your fur and hide harden as you were renewed with power. These fools might have waited a month for your power from the last fight to fade, but you had a new source of power now.

(While the violence ahead won’t be too graphic, it does involve “death”, but everyone is fine in the end, because forest magic)

You spun. Your previous injuries might remain, but new ones would be harder to come by, and you watched as the group stopped, eyes widening as an arrow’s head broke after it came into contact with your hide. It might have cut a little, but now pitiful arrows were nothing to you.

A few of them turned back, but those who stayed did not stay long. Time slows as you launch at the remaining of the group, tearing open someones neck, panting as the blood coated your mouth. 

He dropped to the floor without a chance to scream.

You continued through the rest who were too determined to battle, thinking that the pain was worth it.

You knew that now, it wasn’t. You snapped legs, arms, torsos, anything within reach to end the battle quicker. Within seconds of dying, the bodies disappeared, seeming to fall into the leaf-litter as if it were water. With every death came more magic pumped into you. With every life force snuffed out, you gained half of its power, and boy, was it addicting. Probably the only reason you put up with this guardian bullshit.

You snapped the neck of the last one, a quick death, less painful than losing a limb or having your ribs broken by a giant 6’5 on all fours wolf.

(That’ll be the last reference to the death n shit, not a lot, because it doesn't have to be and I’m still working on writing that kind of stuff, but you get the idea)

You let the body fall, and collapsed, heaving to get enough air into your body. You finally took notice to the commotion behind you, looking back at the house, to see the small blue skeleton from before push through a mass of skeletal monsters on the edge of the cut grass of their property.

One of the others reached out to him, but he shook them off and continued making his way closer.

“E-EXCUSE ME, WOLF, B-BUT ARE YOU IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE F-FROM THE MAGNIFICENT S- BLUE?” he asked once he got closer, but not too close.

You rolled over to face him easier, and glanced down at your leg, still caught in the bear trap.

When his eyes hit the trap he gasped.

“WOW, YOU JUST BE PRETTY STRONG TO HAVE YANKED THAT OUT OF THE GROUND, IT WAS PRETTY SECURE WHERE IT WAS PUT,” another skeleton, the tallest out of all of them, stepped out. Looking at him, you could see his teeth were injured quite badly at some point, and while it didn’t seem to cause him much trouble, they were still quite broken.

It took you a moment to process what he said, and then your ears flattened to your head as you glared at him. So it was THIS bitch who put the goddamn trap down.

You stood up as your back bristled, growling at him. He could have made you LOSE the fight! Nah, not allowed.

Before you could even shift your feet another skeleton, the tallest SHORT skeleton, you noticed the hole in his head as he stood between you and the tall one.

“back off, buddy,” he growled back at you.

You immediately felt the forest shift around you, a slight breeze blowing past alerting you to the other guardian who FINALLY decided to watch over you. This would have been a good thing, if the mob was still after you. These guys? They didn’t start a contract fight, and now you had a single thing on your mind.

The forest moved underneath you, heading towards the short one threatening you, and you had to get to him first. He, apparently, wasn’t expecting you to launch toward him. People actually fighting him must not happen often.

You were careful just to grab the scruff of his hoodie he was wearing, yanking him off the spot he was standing in and onto his own property as a few vines shot from the ground.

You lept off him as you spun to look back at the forest.

“Hey! The fuck is wrong with you,” you yelled out. In your guardian form all the skeletons heard was a barking growl, but the other guardian heard you loud and clear.

Misax was the Bat guardian, but she was in her mostly human form when she stepped into view, “What, they looked like they were about to fight you, and with that broken leg I figured you wanted help,” she answered, glancing around at the skeletons.

“an who da fuck are you?” one of the skeletons, this one was wearing a red, yellow, and black hoodie and shorts.

Misax looked him up and down, adjusting a sucker she had gotten from stars knows where in her mouth, “Misax, and who the hell are you?” she spat back.

You hopped over between Misax and the skeletons, “Just stop, Misax, I don’t need your help with these ones. They aren’t even in a contract fight, you would have just outright killed them,” you tried to stop the fight that was brewing before it began.

“If he didn’t want to get fucking stabbed he should have respected the forest rules-” she tried to combat your explaination, but you stopped her

“They moved in literally one week ago, they have only ever met Reyx and I-”

“excuse me,” another skeleton spoke up, interrupting you, “but what exactly is going on here?”

Glancing over you saw he was wearing a normal blue hoodie and track shorts and… slippers? Alright, then.

“What’s going on here is that you shouldn’t pick fights you can’t win,” Misax mumbled, glaring at you.

“They don’t know any better!” you whined back.

“i’m sorry, can you understand the wolf?” the skeleton asked, glancing between Misax and you.

You laughed at the question, you should have expected it, but with only the guardians to talk to it was unexpected.

“Yes, I can, that’s Vealx,” you huffed at that, Misax knew that wasn’t the name you liked, but it was your “guardian name” and no one ever called you by your actual name anyways, “Vealx guards the forest mostly, I’m in charge of watching them and making sure nothing goes wrong-”

“And you sure didn’t make sure nothing went wrong today-”

“You shouldn’t have stepped in the damn trap, that’s on you-”

“Is not! No one has ever put a trap in the forest before, most usually know it gets people in trouble,” you growl at the end, side-eyeing the tall one who had placed the trap.

“Listen, just, don’t place traps anymore, please,” Misax sighs, rubbing her forehead with her hand, “Then we have a cranky wolf that makes everything so much worse.”

“so, let me get this straight. that wolf “guards” the forest and you watch them?”

Misax nods as one of the skeletons, the one who called himself Blue, speaks up, “SO, WHO IS THE SNAKE THEN? THE ONE WE SAW LAST WEEK?”

Misax sighed louder, obviously done with doing anything today, “That’s Reyx, they kinda run the forest. Straying too far into the forest usually results in meeting them, which is generally not a fun time unless you know them, then it’s a worse time,” you snicker at that and Misax smirks at you.

You stop laughing, looking at the bear trap. It might not hurt very much anymore, but it was still annoying, “Would you mind helping me out of the bear trap?” you ask, looking at Misax.

She sighes, again, and walks over, kneeling to be at eye level with the trap. Her hands shift over into claw so that she doesn’t get pierced by the traps sharp edges as she pries it off. The tall skeleton tries to rush over, but before he reaches Misax the trap is fully broken, and falls off your leg.

You exhale in relief as your leg muscles are no longer tearing when you move them too much and flex your leg.

Misax looked at the wound on your leg, “you should probably go get that fixed up,” she suggested.

The taller one from last week, Papyrus, you think his name was, decides to speak up, “WE COULD HELP! WE KNOW HEALING MAGIC!” he suggests.

You look from Misax to Papyrus, smiling, “I think I’ll stay here for now,” you say to Misax.

Misax looks at the skeleton, “they said they want to stay here for now,” she relays.


	3. Please Read!!

Hello everyone!! Sorry this isn’t a real chapter BUT PLEASE READ!!!

I am going to be restarting all of my stories because I started writing them without much thought, and am deciding to restart them to make them a bit better and have chapters and stuff planned before they get posted. 

In the mean time if you want to find me and keep updated on stuffs I am on a discord server, invite link is discord.gg/qr9jGEj, my name on the server is Th0w0t, but my discord tag changes every now and then so I can’t exactly post it cuz it’ll probably change next month anyways, but I’m also on tumblr! I have a tumblr blog specifically for undertale fanfic that I’m going to start using every now and then [Here,](https://blueberryisalittleshit.tumblr.com/) or you can look it up, the tumblr tag is blueberryisalittleshit (reference to an old fav fanfic made by a friend of mine I was planning on recreating, and might still at some point cuz it gives a new version of blueberry I don’t see get used very often that makes for some good angst >:3)

I’ll be leaving these few fanfics this gets posted in up until their rebooted versions go up, then the old ones will get an update for a week saying that the new versions are up before being deleted.

I hope you all are having a wonderful day and hope to see you all around!


End file.
